


Sour

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [79]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pierce is a dick, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Harsh in spirit or temper; austere; morose; peevish.





	Sour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Pierce Hawthorne was not a man with a lot of love in his heart. He was mean, greedy, cruel, sour, and at times just plain evil old man. He didn’t care what people thought of him, he was racist and sexist and threw his opinions into other people’s faces like they couldn’t be hurtful.

The study group put up with him, they even cared about him to an extent, but it was hard to tell if he actually cared back when he didn’t take anything they said to heart; good or bad. If you care about someone you listen, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the birthday miniseries gift to EllieJef2.
> 
> EllieJef2, I feel like we could hang out. If you want to comment your E-mail I'll send you a message, I'm enabling comment Moderation so no one else will see it if you want to share, but don't feel pressured to. And once you send me a response I'll edit this public note out of existence.


End file.
